After The Storm
by lakeySQ
Summary: After a month of being kidnapped, Jane finally rescues Maura. Once in the clear, Jane couldn't help but kiss her best friend and profess her feelings.


**Author's Notes:** _Spontaneous posting. It's 3 AM and my fingers worked. Post Season 6 but not entirely canon since I only know that Maura's was kidnapped._

* * *

Jane opened the door and Maura came in. The Doctor walked in and looked at her house, checking the place for anything that has changed. She was pleased to know that nothing was touched. Everything was in their exact spot and the house was as clean as how she likes it. At the very least she didn't come home to a mess. That might have pushed her over the edge.

The Detective watched her best friend wander and tilted her head up, stopping the tears from coming down. She cannot afford to lose it when there is still stuff to be done. 'Right, so... Uh...'

'Nothing changed.' Maura said softly.

'Yes. I didn't let Ma touch anything.' Jane sidled next to the blonde and smiled a little. 'But I cleaned it regularly so you wouldn't come home to a dirty house.'

'I appreciate that.' She moved to the kitchen and opened the fridge, pleased upon seeing it was full of the healthy stuff she eats. No beers and frozen pizza in sight. The cupboards were checked next and Maura pulled out a packet of Earl Grey tea. As far as she knows, Jane wasn't aware that this was her favorite. The tea appearing on her cabinets made her smile.

'So.. uh, are you hungry? Do you want anything? I could prepare you a meal. I've learned how to cook some of your favorites so I can do it for you once you come back. Ask me anything.' Jane said proudly. 'Well-, maybe not everything. Ask me to make a tuna salad. I can do that.'

Maura turned. 'Thank you, Jane but I'm not hungry.'

'How about that tea you're holding?' The M.E. hasn't even said yes but Jane was already with her, getting things prepared. Hot water was poured on tea cups and the packet was taken from her hand. 'Sit, Maur.'

'I think I'll take that in the bedroom. I need to bathe.' Maura was passed the point of grimy. The place she was kept had a bathroom but being naked was a different kind of vulnerable and she just wouldn't risk that.

Jane's face dropped. 'Right. Okay, do you need to wait here? I can-'

'I'd prefer it if you came with me into the room.'

They walked in silence. Going through her house was like relearning how to walk and she took it slowly. Jane was behind her and watching her every move, ready should she fall. Typical Maura however, she was calm and collected. The fall out from the month long detention was coming though, it for sure will. Probably as soon as she enters her room.

'Are you okay, Maura?' The threshold was crossed and Jane held her breath.

'Yes.' The blonde sat on her bed and felt the luxurious bedding. She's been sleeping in a bed that felt like straw and she definitely missed this. 'I'm just...'

Maura started a sentence that she didn't know how to end, alarming Jane. She opened the door to the en suite bathroom and checked it. After making sure that there wasn't anything that's gonna come out and scare her, Jane nodded to the dazed M.E.

'Thank you, Jane. I'm just gonna be a minute.'

The promise minute turned a full hour. Maura usually spends more time in the bathroom but she couldn't fully immerse herself in the experience so she just went through the motions. Washing her body and hair was done quickly, after she just stood in the spray. The hot water dropped and almost sizzled on her skin in an attempt to burn away all the memories of the past month and the rescue. It all went too fast that she couldn't stop and comprehend what was happening, she was just being pushed around by people all night. Mostly Jane.

 _Jane._

Right before her skin pruned up, Maura got out of the shower. She wrapped her body in a thick terry cloth robe and walked out of the bathroom, catching Jane looking at her direction. The detective must have not taken off her eyes on it the whole time.

'Okay so... I'm gonna go let you get dressed. I checked the entire room and the windows are tightly shut. There are two officers at the front and at the back of the house. I have two on the end of your street and two at the turn. I wanted a chopper but Cavanaugh said it was over kill. Would you like me to wait outside of your room for the night? Your couch is too far for me.'

Maura went back to her bed and sat on the edge. 'Can you come here please?'

'Do you want me to bring you your tea?'

'No, just come here.'

Jane did as told but kept a good distance. Maura noticed this and finally broke. The questions and thoughts were spilling out of her and in a feeble attempt to stop, she sighed. Her meditations methods were dug up and she applied them.

'Do you want me to sleep on that couch thing? I hope it's not as uncomfortable as the one in your office. I'm beat.'

Another deep breath.

'Or I can sleep on the floor. It's fine, I've slept in worst-'

'Why did you kiss me?' The classes she took failed cause Maura finally broke. She couldn't take it anymore. Hours and hours of ignoring what has happened has pressured her enough.

Jane closed her eyes, face looking like she was just splashed with cold water. It was naive of her to think that she can get away with it. 'Mau-'

'Don't say my name unless it's followed by an explanation.' She said firmly. 'Why did you kiss me, Jane?'

'I-...' She sighed to buy sometime. This was something that she didn't want to face for at least tonight. 'I... I'm...' And another breath. Jane hung her head and propped it with her hand.

Maura was at her wits end so she tried another tactic. 'Did you mean what you said after?'

That got the Detective to look up. She didn't think Maura could hear it, it was whispered. 'You.. you heard that...'

'I did. Why did you kiss me, Jane?'

A lull. Jane didn't know where to start without unraveling completely.

'Why did you kiss me?!' A tear fell on her cheek out of frustration. Maura didn't even know she was crying.

'Because I love you, Maura!' Jane screamed. She shook her head and then stood up, needing to expel some of her pent up feelings. 'I'm... in love with you.' Hands were cocked on her hips. 'We didn't know anything, we didn't have any intel for days, I was losing hope that I will ever see you again and then I had a lead and I ran with it and after days of not sleeping, not eating, not knowing if you were alive or not, I saw you, I _saved_ you and I couldn't help myself!'

Tears continued as Maura watched Jane pace on her floor.

'I have loved you for the longest time, Maura.' She shuddered a breath. 'So long that I don't even know when I didn't. I _love_ you, Maura. That's why I kissed you!' She went to the couch she just mentioned and dropped on it, already exhausted from the 1 minute outburst.

'Jane...' She stood up and approached carefully before joining her.

'I'm not sorry I kissed you, Maura but now I don't know how to face this. I don't want to face it. I just want to know that you're safe and sound and I want everything to go back to normal.' Jane washed her face with her dry hands before poising to stand up. 'I'm gonna be outside the door, okay? If you need anything, please call me.'

'No.'

'I need to go, Maura. I need to...' Her hands were taken by clammy ones and pulled to Maura's lap. 'I need to-'

'No, Jane. You are not leaving this room until you hear what I have to say.'

Jane scoffed. 'So you can let me down gently? I know? Okay. You don't feel the same. I understand.'

'Jane...'

The Detective snatched her hands away. 'I just care that your safe, Maura. My feelings don't matter her-Hmm...'

Maura leaned forward and planted her lips on the unsuspecting brunette. Her eyes closed and for the second time, she was able to experience something that she never knew she's wanted for a long time. It all clicked to the M.E. when her best friend kissed her. She has always known that she was bad with being social but this really put the hatred about that on the forefront. She didn't even realize that she's in love with Jane. Jane was everything to her and only now did she realize how deep her feelings ran for the Detective.

Hand seeking the chiseled jaw, she pushed even further, almost tipping them both to the arm rest. Maura needed to convey everything that she felt even when Jane wasn't kissing back.

'Mmmmra...' Jane mumbled. She didn't know what was going on and some answers were needed. The blonde was shoved away but not so far that their lips were only an inch apart. Breathing heavy she asked, 'Maura, what are you doing?'

'I love you too, Jane... I love you too.' The hand on the jaw slid back to the raven curls and the pulled the face in.

Their lips touched again and this charmed time, Jane finally kissed back. She took the pale lips between hers and mirrored Maura in getting closer. Her right hand went to the long neck as she pulled back and dove in again. They started exchanging kisses, short and long, getting used to the wonderful feeling and finding out what they liked the most. After, they settled on a happy medium and continued, heightening the pleasure with both opening their mouths, tongues touching.

A synced moan was heard before they continued, tongues circling and meshing. They quickly changed from exploratory to firm and passionate, taking in what was offered to them unabashedly. They were both devoted in tasting each other and getting to every crevice, committing it to memory. This has been a long time coming and all the years of sly looks were exchanged for full indulgence.

Maura inched even closer, almost landing on Jane's lap and this tipped them all the way down the couch. Too engrossed in the kiss, no one noticed as they both dropped and got into position, Maura straddling the horizontal Jane. The brunette grasped the thin tapered waist and Maura put her elbows on the sides of Jane's head.

'Mmm love youvmm...' Maura mumbled. She pushed off for a bit, inhaling air for a longer session. 'I'm in love with you, Jane.'

Jane smiled at the woman above her. 'I love you too.'

Maura pecked the lips and the little action turned into an intense make out session once more. A couple minutes in of their fierce lip tete-a-tete, Jane pulled a way slightly. The blonde followed her head, not wanting the kiss to end but Jane pushed her away this time.

'Jane... no... keep kissing me...'

'Maura, wait.'

The M.E. adorably pouted before she sat up, hands on Jane's stomach to steady her. 'What is it?'

'Can we uhm... sit properly cause I'm getting really distracted with you being naked above me.'

Maura blushed before she climbed down and helped Jane to get up. She was biting her lip as she watched Jane contemplate what she was going to say, eyes drifting down to the lips she was just kissing. Kissing Jane was a revelation. Never had she felt like this with just this action of intimacy. Instantly, she was addicted and wanted more.

'Maura, we can't do this.'

Her pink bubble was immediately burst however. 'What do you mean?'

'There's a reason why I didn't tell you my feelings, Maura.'

'I already told you, Jane, I feel the same.' She added a touch to the cheek, rubbing the prominent cheekbones.

'Not just that. My job, my friends, my family, it's just too complicated, Maura. I don't think they'll get it.'

Maura pulled back and crossed her arms. Jane's answer made her somewhat pissed. 'Because I'm a woman and you're a woman?'

Jane sighed. 'One of the reasons, yes.' She said with a small voice.

She was not to be deterred. She took Jane's face in both hands, getting the Detective to look at her straight. 'I love you Jane, you love me and I can't go back. I don't want to go back. You were all I was thinking about when I was captured. I just wanted to get back to you. Please don't let the opinion of others matter with the two of us.' It was obvious Jane was torn with the silence that followed so Maura urged a little further. 'Do you love me?'

'I do.'

'Then that's the only thing that should matter. It's just me and you, Jane. Here, right now. Just me and you.' She looked deeply into Jane's deep browns. 'And I guess now is as good a time as any, thank you for saving me.' She capped it with a soft kiss, one that Jane returned. They started and soon enough, got back to their rhythm. The kisses were much more confident this time and they were both losing their selves to how good it felt.

Teeth were used as Jane moved down to Maura's neck, biting the soft, creamy skin. Her hands also got a little more confident and she didn't contain herself with just the Doctor's beautiful face. She made it travel to the the pronounced collarbone and to the top of Maura's chest.

'Jane... you can.. touch...'

'Are you...' Kiss. '...sure?'

'Yes, yes...' Maura groaned as soon as pressure was applied to her breasts.

It was a new sensation for the detective. She has not been with a woman and feeling a full breast in her hand was different but also amazing. Even with the thick fabric, she could feel Maura's nipple and it made her feel really naughty. Another squeeze and Maura's chest was pushed towards her.

'God, Jane... I want you so much... Can we move to the...Ahh! Ungh...' A bite. 'Bed, Jane. Bed, now.'

It hurt to yank herself off of the hot blonde in her hands but she did, taking Maura with her as they dropped on the bed with her on top. They moved in the middle and ensued another round of kissing and groping. Maura's was on Jane's ass, something she's wanted to touch for years and her theory of it being toned was proven. The Detective's was on the other side and was caressing Maura's thigh. The robe had already parted but being that she was busy, Jane didn't get see anything.

The side of Maura's hips was reached and she whimpered. 'Jane...'

She didn't know what she was doing but the sounds from the Doctor was enough to encourage her to move forward. Jane had the same parts, surely she could find a way to make it work. Her fingers reached a patch of unruly hair. The pieces closest to Maura's center were already wet and this thrilled the brunette.

'Jane, I need...' Her back arched and the fingers dipped lower. Maura's head fell back as Jane found her clit.

Remembering what she liked, Jane circled it. The hooded flesh posed a challenge but she was determined to make it pleasurable. The breathing of the woman beneath her got a little ragged and she put a little more in to it, varying her movement from the clit to the slit below. Abundant wetness was found and it was Jane's turn to groan.

'Maura, tell me if it feels good, okay?' She stopped kissing her lips and focused on her neck, needing the extra oxygen to keep her brain from fritzing.

'Yes, yes, yes, baby, it feels good.' Fingers dug into the expensive bedding and twisted it in her hand. 'Jane, I need you...'

Jane's finger started to tremble a bit as she went back to Maura's engorged nub. Patterns were applied to it again, Maura responding lasciviously with broken words and breathy retorts. Jane was kind of punking out in completing the deed. She considered what they were doing sex already but being inside Maura was a whole other ordeal. This will put them over the line.

Maura picked up on this and took Jane's face so they can look eye to eye. 'Jane...'

Darkened green irises met her.

'Jane, I need you...' The action wasn't said but the implication was clear. She kissed Jane's pout a couple times before opening her eyes again.

'I love you, Maura...' Jane said out of reflex.

'I love you too... Please...'

'Please... what?'

'Please don't run away from this.'

And then Jane entered her.

[x]

Slivers of sunshine and a sore body welcomed Maura as she opened her eyes. For a second, her panic button was tripped and she quickly surveyed her environment. Waking up while she was captured was scary for her since she didn't know what she was going to be waking up to. As soon as she saw her Z catalogue looking bedroom, Maura felt relieved. She was saved. She was home. It was all over.

Maura sighed and melted back to her bed. The expensive bed did it's job and relaxed all the suddenly tense muscles as she closed her eyes back again. The later part of the day before replayed in her head and one person stuck out.

Jane.

Jane kicking the door down of the room that she had to consider home for a month. Jane picking her up from the ground and dragging her out of the building. Jane fighting a band of men that appeared out of nowhere and almost getting killed with a knife. Jane pulling her to a safe place as she checked how she was doing. Jane seeming so relived that she was finally safe.

Jane kissing her hard and whispering that she loves her.

The in between of that and coming home was a blur but the things that occurred before she passed out from her third orgasm was crystal clear in her head. The exchange of I love you's, the first kiss, the first time Jane went down on her. It was all amazing and she couldn't be more pleased with her decision not to go to the hospital right after being saved.

Maura smiled to herself before she turned to face the love of her life. But she wasn't there. 'Jane?' She felt the space and it was cold, indicating that it hasn't been slept on for a while. The sheet was wrapped around her and Maura jumped off the bed. She cringed slightly at her aching body but choose to ignore it to cover the space of her room in search of the Detective. 'Jane? Where are you?'

She swallowed as a small nagging feeling was made known. Her heart thudded and her throat felt swollen. Tears prickled at corner of her eyes as she checked her side table last. There she saw a note and Maura's heart dropped out of fear.

It could be anything, 'I'm going out to buy some food', 'I'm going for a run' but somehow Maura knew exactly what it is. Shaking hands brought the note near her face and upon seeing what was written, anger and sadness swirled in her body.

 _I love you so much but I can't do this._

Maura crumpled the note and sat heavily on the bed. She shook in anger as the tears fully came down. It was the one thing she asked from Jane. The one thing and she did it. She ran away.

* * *

 _There's so much more I want to say but the idea isn't full yet so I'm leaving this complete for the moment since what I had to say at the moment was out. If you want a Chapter 2, please let me know. I do too._

 _There is a companion fic to Professor Isles named Black Dress but I'm not finished yet. Because I'm lazy._


End file.
